Ran
Ran (ラン) is Amu Hinamori's first Guardian Character to hatch. She represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Miki, Su, and Dia. Appearance Ran wears a typical cheerleading outfit in combination with a red-hearted visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red scarf. She appears to be wearing a giant diaper under her skirt. She has pink eyes. She tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms everywhere, even when sleeping in her egg. Personality Ran is almost always cheerful and encouraging, but since she doesn't have many abilities beyond her athletic skills, she is mostly seen cheering for her friends instead of helping. She is also honest, as seen in her first character change with Amu. A very energetic character, she cannot seem to stay still for a long time. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Ran is voiced by Kana Asumi. Special Powers Ran's Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Ran can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. She performs Character Change by saying "Hop, Step, Jump!" Character Change Ran's Character Change changes the Amu's cross hair clip into a red heart and her athletic abilities are increased. Amu also becomes energetic and more honest (Ran's first character change made her confess her love to Tadase Hotori) and tends to act outgoing. However, the most used ability is the wings that can be generated on her ankles and wrists to make her fly. Character Transformations Amulet Heart Ran is the first to Character Transform with Amu, becoming "Amulet Heart". This Character Transformation is first shown in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. Outfit: As "Amulet Heart" Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accesories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. In the manga, the ribbon around her skirt is used to keep her other eggs in place, yet in the anime, Miki and Su usually are out of their eggs. Items: *Cheerleading Pom-Poms *Heart Rod *Heart Speeder Abilities: "Amulet Heart" is incredibly athletic, and is able to jump so high and so far that she almost looks like flying. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her "Heart Rod" which is needed for her special attack, sprinkles a paralysing powder over the target. This attack is called "Spiral Heart," although she later uses this attack in conjunction with Tadase's "White Decoration.", calling it "Spiral Heart Special". This attack is more powerful than the regular "Spiral Heart" and can cover a very wide area. In the second season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of rollerskates, known as "Heart Speeder." She uses these to fly, since she couldn't jump high enough to reach her opponent. She literally skates in the air, as if she is skating on solid ground. Amulet Fortune In chapter 38 of the manga, Ran, along with Miki, Su, and Dia perform a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become Amulet Fortune, and at the same time turn Ikuto Tsukiyomi into Seven Seas Treasure. Outfit: As "Amulet Fortune", Amu wears a bridal gown and a veil. Abilities: Amu is able to use a more powerful Open Heart in this form. Trivia: This is the first joint transformation. See also *Amu Hinamori *Guardian Character *Miki *Su *Dia Category: Guardian Characters Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members